


Harvest

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “You’re telling me you’ve NEVER gone apple-picking?”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 2 [SFW] - First Date**

Ichij had, in fact, never gone apple-picking. Not in the produce department of a grocery store and certainly not from a tree. Both of those were for poor people - as far as he was concerned. He couldn’t even really say it was an idea that disgusted him. In truth, it was an activity that had never, in any way, crossed his mind. Right until Nami had suggested it.

The first time she’d asked, she’d put those beautiful brown eyes in full pleading mode, fluttering her long black lashes.  _ Please. _ Ichiji had almost broken - and caught himself before he could automatically respond in the affirmative, swayed by those sweet eyes. “I don’t  _ do _ things like that.”

The second time had been less of an ask. She straddled him in the front seat of his car, wearing tiny denim shorts that hugged every curve of her hips and perfectly accentuated the roundness of her ass. The thin shirt she’d been wearing had long since come off, along with his sunglasses, and she had buried his face tightly in her cleavage. Struggling to breathe (and enjoying every moment without oxygen), Ichiji had lifted his gaze to see those brown eyes again - more narrowed this time, and with a mischievous sparkle to them.

“We’re going apple-picking.”

So, naturally, they went apple-picking. Ichiji had made it clear in the drive to the orchard that he knew it would not be an enjoyable endeavor. Nami - as if waiting for that response - asked him to make it a real bet and put money down on it.

Ichiji wondered if he’d feel bad for fleecing her later.

“Honeycrisps are in season right now!” Nami explained excitedly as they wandered through neatly organized rows of trees swollen with fruit. It was still hot, but not the intense, sticky summer heat they’d waded through in the last few months. Fat bees buzzed through, zig-zagging clumsily in the air, and the occasional butterfly fluttered over the heavy branches. “They also have Fujis and McIntoshes - and pears, if you want those I guess - but really, I’m here for Honeycrisps.”

Ridiculous. Ichiji couldn’t help but sigh and roll his eyes. He could’ve just ordered the damn apples with his weekly grocery delivery.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” 

Instinctively, his hands went to his face. The sunglasses were still there.

Continuing on ahead of him, basket slung on her hip, Nami laughed. “I don’t need to be able to actually _see_ your eyes to know that you’re rolling them, genius. Come on.”

Not entirely sure that he liked how well she read him, Ichiji followed - careful to remain as expressionless as possible. The longer they were out, the harder it became. Nami got excited whenever she found a perfectly round Honeycrisp, her brown eyes going wide before scrunching closed as she smiled, hand snatching out to pluck the fruit. The more he watched her - chipper, happy, and filling up her basket - the harder it was to resist a smile.  Ichiji did not make a habit out of smiling.

“Looks like  _ someone _ is having a good time after all.” A few hours into their date, and Nami had an overflowing basket of bright and shiny apples, vibrant with autumnal color. She hugged it to her chest, and gave Ichiji a sly grin. 

“I will concede this isn’t terrible.”

“Your smile says different.” Setting the basket down on the dirt path, Nami sidled up to him, slipping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him. Ichiji kissed back, fumbling with the fine line between romance and desire, and Nami snatched the sunglasses right off his face. Again. “Your eyes say different as well.”

Ichiji tried to argue, and decided against it. Better to just let the truth stand as it was rather than make a fool of himself. Laughing, Nami picked the basket back up - and pushed it into his arms.

“You can start making good on our bet by paying for these,” she sweetly informed him, her eyes alight with mischief all over again. “And let this be a lesson, handsome - never bet against me.”


End file.
